Lost desert child
by Lightismydark
Summary: Kenta is still young and now alone. No family left, her friends gone. She's decided to steal to survive. Being a thief though leads to a whole new path. OC and OoC Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

AN- since I'm finishing my fic for Arata I'm deciding to get started on this OC as well as my others OCs. I've decided I'm going to write a fanfic for each of my OCs. So this should be fun I guess.

Summary- Kenta is still young and now alone. No family left, her friends gone. She's decided to steal to survive. Being a thief though leads to a whole new path.

Warning- In future chapters there will be mentions of abuse and blood. A lot of blood.

I ran as fast as I could. They still raced after me shouting. Maybe it was foolish of me but I couldn't let the children starve. So I ran with the jewels.

If I was caught I'd be sentence to death and I knew it. I wasn't a big pest but I was still a thief and I knew that if I was caught this time I'd die. Most times I could steal and get away with it.

Then again most times I stole from vendors and people in the market. Not royal guards !

I ran fast through the market dogging merchants that shouted. I cut off through an alley losing the guards. I found the hideout that me and the kids stayed at and ran inside closing the door behind me.

" Kenta ? What happened !?" 5 years old nami asked me walking to me. I smiled and showed her the bag pouring out its contents. I heard the others come into the room. " Kenta ! Where did you gets these ?" they asked.

" Yes where did you find these ?" Namu asked walking in. Namu was 3 years older than me making him 13 and the oldest of us 5.

We were a group of kids from diffrent villages that came together to live. Namu was the oldest and I was second oldest at 10. The two twins, Khemu and Sha were 7 and nami the youngest at 5.

Namu took the role of leader keeping us out of trouble. His village was slaughter in front of him by power hungry villages in the north or so he said. He didn't talk much of it.

I was put in charge of gathering food and money for us. I also took the role of mother to the younger ones.

Khemu and Sha came with use after their village just disappeared. They left to get food and came back to find everyone gone. No traces of them. Not even any dead just gone.

Then there was Nami who was left to die in the desert alone.

" Does it matter where I got it ? The good news is we can trade these for food ! Tonight we eat like the pharaohs ! " i laughed and the kids shouted with joy. Only Namu stayed unmoving looking at the gold and jewels spread on the floor. "Yes until we get caught and stoned ! Kenta this puts us in danger. " He said making the kids look up in worry.

" Namu we'll be fine. I ditched them bef-" a banging on the door cut me off. The children stepped back away from the gold and jewels. Falling to my knees I started putting it back in the bag. Once I was done Namu opened the door.

" Where is the thief ?" The guards asked Namu as I tried to hide the children. Nami began to cry clinging onto my arm. The guards pushed their way in before I could hide the kids. I stepped infront of them protectively.

" Ah so a whole family of thieves ? Take them all !" the leader shouted. I drew my dagger. The black stone cool in my hand the silver blade shinning in the light. Namu screamed at me but I ignored him. I would protect the children no matter what.

" If you want to take anyone you'll have to kill me first." I said through clentched teeth. I knew they could kill me in a heartbeat. At least it'd give the kids time to escape. "Kenta ! Stop it put down your weapon !" Namu screamed. A tug on my arm made me drop the weapon when I saw the faces of the 3 kids. They lost so much already. They kept their innocence though even though they lived this life.

" Fine " I said " Just take me I was the one who stole the jewels not them ! They did nothing." I heard the kids scream but Namu shushed them. " Kenta don't I'm in charge I should go." He protested. I shook my head my black hair shaking in sync.

" No. The kids need you to watch them. I'll be fine. Once they take me away take the kids and run for it. This place is no longer safe. " I said quietly to him so the guard wouldn't hear. I stepped forward toward the guards. The leader signaled for one of them to get me.

He tied up my wrist with a rough rope. The kids screamed as they pulled me away. I gave them a wink and a grin to reassure them that I'd be fine.

I was taken to a cell at the palace. The guards threw me in there. With my hands still tied I couldn't catch myself and I hit the ground hard. The floor felt cold and it was dark for the most part. A small candle left it dimly lit. With a bit of struggle I managed to sit up. Squinting I looked around. Nothing but an empty cell. I could see no one else around.

Slowly moving myself to a wall I leaned against the cold stone. I knew there wasn't a way to escape this one. Which way would I die though ?

I suddenly felt sad. How stupid was I ? I had put the kids in danger and now they had only Namu to protect them.

Sure Namu was smart and strong but he took little chances even if he needs to, to live ! ' Please Horus protect them ...' I silently begged. Even if the gods had rarely answered my prayers before and I had little faith in them I prayed to them for the children's safety.

Gods. I believed so deeply in them as a child I even wanted to be a priestess. Now I found I couldn't trust them either. They never answered to me.

The one time they had saved me was as a child. They gave me enough strength to survive when I had no one. Then I found Namu and my life as a thief had begun.

Silently I sat and waited. I touched the gold necklace at the base of my throat. The ankh. The last thing my mother gave me before my village was burnt down.

" But why ?" I heard someone ask. The sound of footsteps filled the corridor to the cells. Instinctually I slow my breathing and crouched down as best as I could.

" I don't know apparently the king doesn't have anything to do and decided to hear this case" Came a reply. Both voices were male. Guards. I strained myself to hear them better. " He is actually going to hear this thief case ? Why ?" I knew now that they were talking about me. The footsteps came closer and closer to the cell. A slight light could be seen now as it reflected off the stone.

" She's just a child. You know his magesty has a soft spot for children, ever since he got his own." I waited as a silence filled the halls again as the light came closer.

They reached the cell after that. "There she is ..." the younger looking one said giving a slight smile. The looked at me for a second before the other male opened the cell a pulled me out.

The led me out of the area and walked me through the palace. We passed some servants who would stare at me. Two children probably my own age looked at me. One of them with tri-colored hair pulled on an older mans arm and pointed.

Finally we reach a large room. At the head of the room was a regal looking man at his side stood several priest and guards. The pharaoh I assumed. I was made to stand infront of them. For a second I remembered a scene in the books of the dead where the deceased was brought before Osiris.

" Speak your name child. " One of the priest commanded. I looked around and kept silent. This aggrivated one of the men greatly. " Child you will speak in front of the King when commanded !"

"Not until my last dying breathe is taken from me shall I take a command from thee !" I answered. Though I might have acted brave and bold on the inside I was terrified for my life. I refused to show it though. Years of living alone have taught me to never show weakness. Some of the men acted suprised to hear me speak this way. Perhaps it wasn't the smartness move.

Them a chuckle was heard. The pharaoh was shaking his head chuckling at me. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. "Such a serpents tongue from one so young" He said quieting his laughter "But please do tell us your name."

" My name is Kenta..." I said softly. I felt scared even if I acted brave I was just a scared little girl. Just a small 10 year old girl who couldn't even save herself. Slowly tears prick the edge of my eyes and made their way down my face.

" Kenta, you stolen from numerous merchants and most recently from the palace itself. What do you have to say for yourself ?"

" You do not care for me or my people ..." I began tears making their way down my face " My village was burnt to the ground 2 years ago. My family died in it, mother, father, and my brother Amu. I lived in the street alone for months until I meet my friend Namu. Him and I also took in three other children who had no homes. We stole to live and get food. We didn't harm anyone. I did most of the stealing since I knew the most of the land..." I stopped not being able to hold back a sob. The feeling of loneliness overtook me as I realized I had no one left. No one at all. My family was gone, never to be seen again. With any luck Namu listened to me and ran with the kids far from here. This left me alone.

Completely alone ...

" I see... Then I can pardon you as long as you don't steal anymore " I shook my head. I knew I had to steal to survive out there. I couldn't live any other way. " Well then I can't let you go to continue your stealing."

Continue stealing. It was all I knew to do to survive. I knew how to read a write before but over time I forgot. What would I do know ?

"Though I cannot let someone your age be killed eit-"

" Pharaoh if I may say she is still a criminal an ther-

" Silence. She's still a child. Like my own son ..." I heard them whispering amongst themselves. I couldnt make out what was being said. They talked for sometime and I kept my eyes downcasted to the floor. Talking eventually stopped and I looked up. "Kenta what is your age ?"

" Age 10" came my response. I caught a glimpse of a smile on the pharaohs face as he nodded. "The same age as my son. My choice is made. You may stay here, you can be a friend to my son and-"

"Your majesty are you sure that-"

"Quiet, Itll be fine. "

I stared at them silently. My eyes wide. Had I heard them right ? I'd be staying at the palace and being friends with the young prince. "Kenta is this arrangement fine with you ?" I heard the pharaoh ask. With a quick nod of the head I bow slightly to him.

" Thank you so much Pharaoh !" I said my eyes once again filling with tears. He signaled for the guard to release my bindings. The ropes were released from my wrist. They had become slightly red in color and I felt my fingertips get warmer.

I was then taken to a room where I would be staying. It wasn't extremly lavished but it was nicer than anything I had seen before. The walls were a beige and the room had heavy wooden doors. The bed looked softer than anything I had seen. To the side of the room was a small balcony that looked over the palace gardens.

'This is where I'm staying...' I though to myself. This was more than I was use to for sure. Now I would live under the palace and even speak to the prince. The pharaoh had spared me and gave me a new life.

I was still just Kenta and I was still alone. Now I layed on the bed staring up at the ceiling above me.

"Please keep me safe ..."

AN- Welp there is my first chapter for this fic. There will be more and even a bit of romance and so on. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was choking me. I coughed hard, sitting up slowly. Opening my eyes I saw smoke. It burned my eyes stinging them and making them red. It filled my lungs making breathing hard. There was fire everywhere I could see. I tried to scream for my brother, Amu. I couldn't. There was to much smoke and it filled my lungs the second I tried to scream.

Slowly I got off my bed looking for a way out. There was fire everywhere. Things where falling apart. I clutched onto my ankh necklace that my mother had given me. It felt hot almost burning against the base of my throat. The gold heating up slowly.

I looked around the room then seeing the small window I ran to it. With some difficulty I climbed out of the burning home. I feel from the window onto the sand on the other side.

Startled screams were heard. I looked around dazed people were running, screaming, begging for help. There was men on horseback carrying swords killing those that ran. I watched in fear seeing people I knew being killed.

I got up slowly being sure to avoid detection. I needed to get out of the village but where was my family ? I wanted my mother. Where was she ?

I looked around feeling my throat clentch up I ran. I ran past the men swords narrowly missing my head. Eventually I got out the village and even then I kept running until my legs felt like lead and breathing was becoming impossible.

I fell onto my knees coughing hard. The smoke had burnt them and running had not helped. I was shaking as I began to sobbed. Each cry pushed out from me. Leaving me breathless and tired.

I could still hear the screaming. Slowly I turned to look back. I saw the village I once knew burn down in flames. The cries of my people echoing across the sands of kemet. The night illuminated by those flames of destruction and my only lullaby, the sounds of hopelessness and agony.

I cried myself to sleep as I watched my village leave nothing but embers behind.

I awoke the next day sand covered me and my skin stinging slightly. Ra was high in the sky showing he has made it through the duuat safely. I looked around the haze of my sleepiness fading when I saw the black stones not so far from me.

Heavily I stood on my feet moving slowly, walking to my village that once stood proud. I made my way to the east entrance of the village. What was once a stone pillar now layed fallen and charred. Many of the homes stood in similar conditions, black charred stone. The smell of burnt flesh and blood hung in the air, the scent of death.

My tears no longer fell I felt empty and hollow. Disconnected to everything. That was ... Until I saw my old home.

The whole thing had fallen into ruble. I looked around and saw where the rooms once stood. I saw two charred bodies and this sick feeling began in me. I looked to where Amu's room once stood. He wasn't in there. Maybe he has gotton away. I looked through the ruble some of it still warm.

Soon I found black stone diffrent from the rest. It was cool and engraved upon it was a winged scarab holding up the sun. I took the smooth cold stone and unsheathed the dagger it held. The black cool stone in my hand and the silver blade glinting in the sunlight. I knew it belonged to my brother.

I held it carefully and slowly tears made their way down my face. What would I do ?

I had no one now and I didn't know where to go. I had no other family. Though the palace was only a days walk away if I went their I would receive no help. I doubted they even noticed my village burning. Besides who would listen to the cries of an 8 year old child.

No one.

I cried harder each sob wrenching itself from my chest. I felt scared and alone. The feeling of hopelessness overcame me. I couldn't do anything and might have just starved in the desert.

I felt something shaking me calling out to me. It shook me harder and harder yelling at me.

I opened my brown eyes gasping as they met crimson orbs looking down at me. I jolted into a sitting up position looking around dazed.

Was it just a dream ? No. That was no dream. It was a memory. Something that had been permenantly etched into my brain. I could still feel it all, smell the death, and see the flames. It was all to real.

I felt myself begin to cry yet again. Quickly though I was stopped as I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder. Jumping back slightly I wiped my eyes. After taking a shaky breath I looked up to see the face of the person who saved me from reliving all of that nightmare.

He was young. Skin bronzed like mine. The same boy that saw ne yesterday in binding and pointed at me. His face was so innocent looking yet held a certain sharpness to them. His hair spiked colored black, red and blonde. He smiled slightly looking at me with his crimson colored eyes. " Are you okay ?" He asked me pouting slightly.

"Why are you in here ?" I asked unconsciously avoiding his question. I looked at him puzzled. He stood in very formal wear for a kid. " I heard screaming. Then you were crying in your sleep..." he asked trailing off at the end his childish pout into an outright frown.

" I'm fine. I-it was just a nightmare." I said shakily. The small boy nodded taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He began humming a little song filling the silence. It was a quiet tune but eventually he stopped and looked at me. " Hmm arnt you the girl who the guards were walking to my father the other day."

" It's none of your business..." I said scowling. Why should he get to know ? " Ohh ok it's just you don't seem like the criminal type ..." he said softly. Now he looked away out of the balcony not meeting my eye.

" Thanks. I am though but I'm not that bad" he nodded softly looking back at me a slight smile on his face now.

" What's your name ?" he asked tilting his head slightly to the side. He still smiling happily and waited for my answer. " My name is Kenta Akenh" I said managing a small smile even though I still felt shaky "What about you ?"

" Ohh me... I'm the prince !

Atem !"

AN- Sorry for the shortness of this chapter I really am but it's all I could think to put here for now. Anyways what did ya think ?


	3. Chapter 3

Me and the prince started talking. He was more open than I was as he told me about himself. But then he decided to turn the questions to me.

" Hey Kenta where's your family ?" he asked. Sure the question itself may have been innocent but it left me with images of burnt flesh and the all to rememberable scent of death. "There gone " I said flatly. He gave me a small look but thankfully didn't ask anything else about my family. "What about friends ?" he asked changing the subject.

" I turned myself in to keep them safe..." my voice was just barely a whisper but he heard me and in an instant he had hugged me. My cheeks turned bright red and I shoved him away. I didnt like to be touched in any way. He though looked at me upset. "Sorry" he muttered "So what were they like ?"

" Well they were kind but we only trusted each other. We were outcasted for stealing. Nami is the youngest she was sweet kind and curious for sure a loving spirit. Khemu and Sha are twin brother and sister and massive trouble makers. They usually helped me steal for they are sneaky children and them there is Namu. " I gave a small pause to think for a minute. "Namu didn't talk much of his past he was a bit secretive but he didn't like your family at all. He was smart and quick to think an excellent thief in my opinion."

The princes eyes showed a bit of suprise now. Most likely from what I had said about Namu not liking his family. Which I never quite understood myself. All I knew is when one of the children brought it up Namu would be furious enough that he'd leave for days before returning. "I see ..." we stay in silence for a moment. "Prince !" we jumped as we heard someone shout loudly. The young prince looked at me mischievously then went to hide in a empty wicker basket in the corner of the room meant for clothing. Before putting the lid above him he place a finger over his lips in a sign for me to keep quiet as a knock was heard on my doors.

" You may enter." I called standing from my bed right before the door opened. A man came in looking around quickly, annoyed. He looked at me a bit suprised. "Hello sorry for entering but I thought I heard the prince in here..." He looked over the room his eyes landing on the large basket in the corner. He walked over to it pulling off the lid and glaring down at it as the small prince popped out smiling. "Mahad ! You found me !" he said "Though I believe you let Mana get away ..." his voice trailed off slightly. Mahad sigh rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Ohh Mahad ! This is my new friend Kenta !" The prince said pointing at me grinning wide. Mahad looked at me nodding, Before raising a brow. "Weren't you the child thief who the pharaoh let stay here ?" he asked. Instead of responding normally I nodded. I figured the reputation of a thief would follow me here as well.

"Then I'm suppose to keep an eye on you as well. "

"That won't be a problem. I'll stay in my room"

" Doing what ? "

I sighed. It was stupid really but I still dreamed to on day be a priestess. Not even a high priestess just a normal one. "I wanna be a priestess" I muttered under my breath. The prince moved closer to hear me better but I didn't want to repeat myself.

" Come again ?" Mahad asked. I said it again abit louder. I got both to have looks of suprise on their faces.

"Can you read and write ?" Mahad asked me after a few moments of silence. I scowled at him slightly at the stupidness of that question "I may have been born in a slave village but I was lucky enough as a thief to learn to read and write." I sat down back on the bed exasperated. I may have been young and a simple desert child but I wasn't an idiot. Besides you pick up a few things while stealing. "Sorry if I offended you Lady Kenta. Tell me how much do you know of the gods ?" Mahad said as another person walked into the room. This time a young girl. Same one with the prince from the day before. I think this was the girl the prince called Mana.

"I know a bit... Basics" I said with a slight shrugs. Mana ran over to the prince and started pulling him out of the door running. With a sigh Mahad began to follow them before issuing one command "Follow me. "

I stayed unmoving my natural instincts to no follow any command taking over. Noticing I wasn't following Mahad turned back to look at me before motioning me to follow. I gave in to the order and followed.

We walked after the prince and Mana who ran through the palace chasing each other. I stayed by Mahad feeling a strange shyness fill me. "Why don't you play with them ?" Mahad questioned me after a time of watching the other two. I looked him in the eyes before giving him my reply. "After watching my village burn to the ground and living 2 years stealing... I think I've lost my childhood innocence."

"Who is to say that it cannot be retrieved ?" he countered. I silenced myself not knowing really how to answer. Mana and the prince Walked back over to us. "Your name is Kenta right ?" Mana asked to which I gave a small nod. "Come with us then !" She grabbed one of my arms and the prince grabbed the other. Next thing I know I'm being pulled outside.

Eventually they let me go and I just walked beside them. Mana was filled with questions on how I survived without family. They never seemed to stop as she seemed to be filled with energy. "Did you steal gold ?"

" In jewelry yes."

"How many times have you been caught ?"

" A few but normally I snuck away."

" Have you ever almost died ?"

"I once almost got my hand cut off, Namu helped me get away."

"Who is Namu ?"

" A friend and fellow thief."

"What did he look like ?" She asked. The questions didn'tf stop and I figured I might as well answer this. Though I had to give it a bit of thought. I never really payed much attention to how Namu looked. " Well Namu's most dominant feature are his eyes... There a haunting lavender color." I began " His skin much like my own and I never noticed much about his hair besides the fact that it was light the color slips my memory though." Mana nodded slightly and finally her questioned ceased. We walked a bit around the palace talking slightly Mahad staying close by watching us. Eventually Ra began to depart and we each went to our rooms.

Before I closed the door to my room Mahad stopped me. "Kenta if you wish I can help you in your search to be a priestess ?" he said . I gave a tired yawn and a slight nod. "Thank you Mahad I would very much like that." l replied before yawning again exhaustion quickly taking over me. I felt my body becoming heavy the more I stood there. "See you in the morning then. Night Kenta"

"Mhmm night" I said. I closed the door behind me as walked over the my bed were i quickly collapse and fell asleep.

AN- Just a quick note the first who knows how many chapters will be childhood years and sorta skippy around age wise. So at the begginging of each chapter I'll mention if there's a time skip or anything. Of course in this chapter their age 10.

So how did it seem ? Were They a bit OOC ? No ? Yes ? Cupcakes ?

Anyways did ya like it ?


	4. Chapter 4

Particles of dust floated slightly through the air as I took another papyrus scroll from its spot on the shelf. It was two days after Mahad offered his help and since then I'd come down here to the palace library to read there's scrolls. Each scrolls was very old holding hundred year old text, they were also very valuable some being one of a kind. I had to be care with them making sure not to dirty or tear any.

I laid down two scrolls and opened one of them. It had in it tales of the gods, From the story of Nut and Geb to the telling of the goddess Isis and her brother and husband Osiris. I looked at the tale of the sun god Ra and how he was bitten by a serpant and the only way to draw out the poison was when he told Isis his secret name.

Then I picked up the second scroll. My eyes met with descriptions of the parts of the soul. They were the Ren, Ka, Ba, Ib, and Sheaut. The Ren was the identity in it held the persons secret name. The Ka was a persons vital spark or their life energy. Though here some Ka's also could be drawn out and summoned*. Then came the Ib or the heart. The recorder of deeds and what Anubis weight infront of Osiris in the Hall Of Justice when one died. Last came the Sheaut or shawdow. The shadow wasn't talked about much though and it barely mentioned its purpose.

This left me frustrated. How could so little be known ? Minutes ticked by as I stared at the scroll. Giving up for me wasn't an option and I would definatly find out more !

With that desicion made I put the two scrolls back looking around for another one. I heard someone walk in and craned my head to see the prince walk in. He looked at me as I reached up to grab a scroll from higher up. Finally i managed to grab onto the scroll bring it down. "Whats that ?" he asked looking over my shoulder to read the scroll.

The scroll was old looking, much older than the other ones. It seemed to have been written in blood as the ink was a bright crimson and seemed fresh. I gave a shudder for this gave me a small sense of fear. The title seemed to be partially scratched out "The Scroll Of... huh... I can't read the last words " I read aloud. The prince looked at me his face slighty puzzled. "Maybe we should put it back Kenta ..." he said his eyes glued to the papyrus much like mine were. The text seemed to glow from the page the farther I read the more I couldn't think straight. The prince shook me harshly and I looked back to glare at him. "Kenta y-your eyes ..." he said his own crimson orbs wide. There was fear in them and awe.

"What about them ?" I asked my own voice filled with worry. I set the scroll back on the shelf and we ran. He grabbed my wrist along pulling me somewhere. We ran quickly through the palace eventually reaching the indoor pools. He pointed to it and slowly I made my way to them. I went over to look at myself in the waters surface and looked at my reflection.

A gasp escaped my lips. Everything about me seemed normal. The same as always... Besides my eyes. What were normally a deep brown color were now a deep blood red shade. Not the same crimson as the prince but defiantly eyes that looked like pools of blood. "You have the eyes of set !" the prince said. Some of the servants looks our way but I avoided their gaze. The princes words shook me slightly. Eyes of set ? Set was the god of evil who struck Horus in the eye. The color of set was red, bright red. "What do you mean ?" I retorted looking the small prince straight in the eye "Your eyes are almost the same ! Just a few shades darker !". His eyes gazed back into mine, fire on fire. A silenced filled the area as the servants even grew quiet. My outburst wasn't wise. Not wise as all.

Then all tension eased as the prince began to laugh. It was infectious and I started to laugh as well. His laughed echoed through the area easing everyone and the servants talked amongst themselves again.

When he stopped laughing he have me a quick second look "How did this happen ?" he asked. Even I wasn't sure so shrugged. "Maybe we should ask Mahad ? He might know !" the prince exclaimed he grabbed my wrist again and we took off. He was a lot faster though so I was more like being dragged.

We passed halls and halls searching and me being dragged. My eyes darted left and right looking for Mahad. Finally we ran into and his first reaction wasn't to positive. " What happened to Kenta's eyes !?" he yelled. The prince and I cringed slightly at his voice. Neither of us wanted to answer but Mahad was waiting so I decided to start. "I was reading through scrolls when I happened to come across one. I started reading it and when I was almost done the prince told me my eyes had changed..." my voice trailed off as I gave a sigh. We didn't even know the scrolls full title. "Kenta I think you should be fine and I think I know which scroll you are talking about. Your eyes will stay that color. The only thing is ... umm nothing ..." Mahad said. While it was reassuring the last bit worried me. I'm sure though that if it was really important he would tell us. I nodded and lowered my eyes down to the floor.

"Why did her eyes change color ?" the prince asked looking at me again. His crimson met my bright red. He seemed confused asking this question then again how often was it that your eyes changed colors after reading scrolls ? "That scroll has umm special qualities to it. My advice since your already gone so far is read the rest." Mahad answered looking straight into my eyes. I nodded slowly. I'd go back tommorow and continue reading the scroll. Right now though my mind needed a rest.

"Well let's go outside Kenta. You can read the scroll later. I'm bored" the prince said in a rush then he grabbed my arm and dragged me with him outside to a small pond. He sat down by the edge hanging his feet into it. I sat by him staring at my reflection. The water rippled as the prince splashed some of the water at me. "Hey !" I shouted splashing him back. He laughed before grabbing my arm and pushing me in. Though he was quick I managed to grab his upper arm and pulled him in with me. We fell into the shallow water. It felt cool against my skin. I loved the feeling. Emerging from under it the prince laughed and got out. He pulled me also from the water. It began raining the small drops of water cold against our skin. "Let's get back inside. " The prince said smiling and grabbing my hand. Instead of running like we always seemed to do we walked. "Yeah let's get inside before we get wet !" I said laughing. The rain felt nice but I also knew it was strange for it to rain at all. So why now ? It seemed very out of season.

The prince and I walked inside the palace dripping water onto the floor leaving a trail behind us as we tried to avoid being caught. "Heh Kenta is it okay if I just call you sister ?" The prince asked slowly. He looked at me as we stopped walking. His eyes focused on me and I gave a small smile. "If you do then i will call you brother !" I said. He smiled and we began to run giggling through the halls.

Eventually though we ran into a man. The prince stopped in front of him and looked back at me. I recognized the man instantly. I didn't like him at all. He was the one that considered me nothing more than a thief. If it wasn't for the pharaohs kindness he would have convinced to have been put to die. Right now he took one look at us and I could see the disdain he had for me in his eyes.

" Prince why are you and this... Young lady so wet ?" he asked. I had a feeling 'Young Lady' weren't the first words he thought of. The prince looked to me but didn't answer and only laughed slightly trying to hold it back. "Well you see uhh.." he began laughing "Sister can you explain ?" I tried to speak but the princes laughter was contagious. Soon I found myself giggling along. Why ? I had no idea. Yet we continued to laugh why the man seemed to get angrier by the second. "Will one of you please give me an explanation !" he yelled. The prince fell to the floor laughing while I held on tightly to my sides. Eventually the man left in frustration of trying to get an answer. The laughter also subsided and the prince sat up. "Why where we laughing so much ?"

" Because I enjoy annoying my uncle at times." The prince stated simply standing up. He brushed himself off and grinned at me giggling a bit more. "Your eyes still seem strange. I preferred them how they were." he commented offhandedly. I laughed a bit and nodded. The eyes were going to take some getting use too.

"Hey let's go find Mana and show her !" The prince suggested. I nodded and we took off again.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran a bit ahead of the group laughing in joy at all the memories that filled my head. I point to a cart and chuckled softly. "I remember him !" I laughed "I got two gold rings from him a year ago !" my laughter died down a bit as I moved about looking around a feeling a bit strange not hiding from these people. "You mean stole from him right ?" I heard Mahad call behind me. A sheepish grin passed my face an I shrugged slightly. True stealing is what I did but I wasn't going to give Mahad the satisfaction in making me silent. " Hey not my fault they can't protect their own merchandise !"

Mahad rolled his eyes saying nothing more and I took it as a win Smiling to myself I let myself walk at a slower pace looking around more carefully than before. A few of the men seemed to recognize me and gave me dark glares as I passed them. Guess I still held a reputation here in the market place. I turned around to look at Mana and the prince who chatted quietly and pointed at some of the items for trade. The air smelled deliciously of sweet spices and incense. The day was bright still and the weather seemed perfect. So many people came today for their trade knowing it would be best. "Today's the perfect day for stealing !" I cheered aloud accidentally. Mana, Mahad, the prince and even the guard stared at me silently now. I few more of the merchants glared my way and I covered my mouth realizing I had spoken aloud.

"What do you mean ?" the prince asked tilting his head slightly to the side. Mana also had a questioning look on her face. I smirk slightly before opening my mouth to speak. But before a word could fall from my mouth Mahad interjected. "Prince you need not know of such things" he scoffed slightly. I turned to look at him slightly my eyes narrowing as my mind worked quickly to say something back. Over the months I had stayed here me and Mahad loved to bicker and I simply couldn't help myself.

" Ahh yes because as future pharaoh he doesn't need to know the habit of thieves so he may know when to keep the palace at higher alert" I said sarcastically. Mahad sighed giving up to quickly. Sometime he was just no fun. He turned back walking forward again as I walked next to the prince and Mana ready to share my knowledge.

" You see days like this are a thiefs best chance an stealing and getting away with it" I started off slowly, "With so many merchants and so many people, it'd be easy for a thief to slip away with some goods and even if they were caught and the merchant tried chasing them there so many people in such a large crowd." I said obviously a little to happy sounding. The prince stayed wide eyed looking at me and a small smirk placed its way on my lips at his speechlessness. I went back to walking a bit faster smiling to myself in my thoughts. I almost missed that life. The rush of it all, the danger, the complete and utter freedom. The allies ... No they were more than allies or even friends, they were family. My second family.

We walked for sometime looking around at what people came to trade and sell. Fine silk that felt as if woven from the gods, jewlery that glinted brightly in the sunlight, spices that smelled delightful, and sweet amber colored honey that a young woman sold fresh. The crowd of people seemed to only grow larger and I smiled thinking this was the time I would strike if I has still been living my previous life.

"Please stop !" I heard a familiar voice cry out sadly. There was a disturbance in the crowd as people shuffled along ignoring the yell or crowded around where it came from. Mahad looked towards the crowd and started having us walk to other way away from the sound. " Don't ! Please let him go !" a voice came again. I turned around again looking towards the cries. I felt Mana tug at my wrist as I had stopped walking with them but stood still looking towards the group that block my view. Mana gave another tug but I pulled away from her grasp walking towards the group of people. " Kenta !" Mahad yelled "what are you doing ?" I ignored him and kept moving forward till I reach the edge of the crowd pulling my way through I tried to move through the front of the crowd.

The group had formed a circle around a man most likely a merchant ready to punish a thief for stealing. The thief was young looking through and behind him a group of small children. The thief had dusty ash lavender hair almost white in its paleness*. At last his eyes scanned the crowd and I saw them, a cold lavender.

The merchant not wasting time quickly brought out a sword and brought it down with the intent to kill. A scream from one of the children was heard as well as a shriek from the thief. The blade had missed him for the most part as he dodged it, but it cut him right over the right eye. The young thief held his face with one of his hands covering his right eyes. Blood seeped from between his fingers. Another small scream was heard. This time it was my own.

I ran forward as the thief fell on his knees after losing balance. The merchant would strike again and this time not miss.

I ran infront of the young thief and yelled "No ! You will not hurt him any farther !" I stood my ground narrowing my eyes at the unnamed merchant who threatened to end a life with his sword. The crowd around us grew tense watching. Why did they just stand by and watch ? "Then you will die to spawn !" he shouted at me. He pulled his sword back and I knew that if I had had my dagger I would be safe. But I didnt and I'd be killed. I held my breath waiting for the strike.

" Stop ! This child is placed under the direct protection of the palace!" a guard shouted. I let my breath out seeing Mahad and the guards now infront of the crowd as the people parted for them. The guards made quick work of dispersing the crowd. The merchant shouted at them angrily before looking behind me again at the thief who still held to the side of his face. " But he isn't under any protection !"

" No but he has me !" I said fiercely, " And you will not harm him without harming me ! And as seeing you can't hurt me ..." the man growl at me staring me in the eye. I saw the prince stare at me from the corner of my eye mana clung onto his arm. They seemed almost scared for me. But I felt no fear. I would die protecting those I cared about. "Kenta step down. Obviously this boy has stolen and will be punished for it." one of the guards told me. I refused to move my body ridged, defying the guards who told me to move, my red eyes flaring.

The merchant eventually gave up and went away growling. Once he was out of sight I finally moved turning around to kneel by the bleeding boy. He stayed looking down closing his eyes. The children behind him finally moved forward the youngest of the three looking at me carefully "K-Kenta ?" the child breathed shocked. I gave a smile a nodded softly. The other children looked at me shock before all shouting my name "Kenta !"

Mahad walked up to me with the prince and Mana walking behind him. I didn't looked at them and looked at the boy infront of me. He raised up his head looking at me with the eye that wasn't currently blinded. "Kenta ?" he chocked out. I smiled at him gently and pulled him into a hug. After a few seconds I pulled away smiling at him and shaking my head. "I see you got yourself in a bit of trouble eh Namu ?" I chuckled slightly. He smiled best he could then winced in pain. Small amounts of blood seeped from between his fingers. I stood up then pulled him up by his shoulder.

" Who is he ?" Mahad asked me I turned to look at him a grin on my face. The other three children huddled around Namu looking back at us. Knowing them they were probably scarred. Compared to them we were dressed in much finer clothing and they still wore clothing that was tattered and torn. I was dressed in a knee length white dress, two golden arm cuffs on each wrist a belt with a ruby in the center and a golden ankh necklace. I looked so different from them. Yet my answer was still true. "He's family. " I whispered.

"We should get him to help" Mana said frowning slightly coming closer to Namu. She looked at him and the prince followed her. Namu moved back not use to them yet. Inwardly I grinned. My new friends meeting my second family. "I agree." Mahad said. I grab the hands of Khemu who held his sister Sha hands and Nami's hand. I led them with us through the streets. Namu followed close behind us looking down not speaking though the children after getting ride of their original shyness spoke happily to Mana and the prince. Mahad asked the children questions of how they lived and then seemed upset to find the answer.

"How does no one care for you ?" he asked bewildered. I let out a laugh and everyone turned to stare at me. My laughs may have been inappropriate but Namu laughed with me. Figures he knew why. " Mahad I'm sorry but as thieves no one cares. When your a thief your seen only as a pest." Namu nodded in agreement. The children's eyes fell to the ground. We all knew it was true but no one would speak more on it. "Fine then. When I become pharaoh I'll change that !" The prince said certainly. Namu chuckled darkly and shook his head. Yet only I seemed to notice this.

After awhile we reached the palace and got Namu to a healer most of the blood had dried and luckily his eye directly wasn't hit so he could still have hit sight in both eyes. The healers wrapped bandages around his eye for now until the scar would heal. He seemed okay for the pain did not bother him but he seemed uncomfortable here.

Later that day Mana and the prince and the rest of us sat around in the gardens. Namu didn't speak unless asked question and eventually the prince asked the one question everyone had to asked "Why do you steal ?"

I decided to let Namu take this one.

" Well first of all to survive. But for me in specific I turn to stealing to well to keep the memory of my people alive. " he said bitterly. I looked at him. well this was new. "Which reminds me I should go. Khemu get Sha and Nami back I have to go for abit." He said standing up. Khemu nodded and grabbed Sha and Nami's hands standing as well. I looked up at them sadly. The look on Namu's face was cold and distant. He looked at me quickly then his eyes darted to the prince and his eyes looked dark.

" Where are you going?" I said standing up following them. I motionted for Mana and the prince to stay put while I followed my friends out of the palace. After getting a good few feet from the palace Namu turned to face me. His eye darkened and cold. "That boy, he's the spawn of a killer ! I steal for the sake of the thieves that died by his fathers command. I feel like if I can continue my villages legacy and as the only survivor then I can keep the memory of that village alive."

Namu's eyes teared up and he gulped breathing heavily. "What do you mean Namu ?" I asked in suprised not quiet understanding.

" Dont call me Namu !" he shouted angrily. A few tears rolled down his cheek. I stood unmoving looking at him. Namu was his name though ? As if reading my thoughts he answered me. "My name isn't Namu. That was a cover. Namu is the name of my friend that died at my village."

" Then what is your name ?"

" My real name is Akefia the only survivor of the Kul Elna massacre !"

AN- And their it ends for now. So there's the big suprised I was hoping some of you figured out before hand ! Maybe. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter up as soon as I can.

*I didn't really know how to describe TKB hair since sometimes it's describe as white and even at times it seems white but others it's like an extremly light ashy purple. So yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kul Elna ?" I said the name uncertainly. It sounded familiar, strangely. I stared at my friend. He seemed darker than normal. He had an almost dark energy coming from him that chilled me. "It's the name of my village. Or what was my village. Only it's remains stand that and the angry souls of my people. " Nam- no Akefia said hatefully. Is that where he would go when he was angered ? I had no idea to be honest.

"Please Kenta, your my friend I couldn't bear to hurt you. Leave this place. " he said his voice softening. My mind was buzzing with the new information. His real name where he came from. What else was he hiding exactly. "Hurt me ? Why ?" I said a slight fear ebbing into my voice. He was a friend but I've know him for long enough to know I should be cautious around him. He looked at me almost fighting a sort of inner battle with himself before letting out a sigh.

" I don't want you hurt. You weren't involved so I don't want to hurt you when the spirits demand their retribution." he said softly. His eyes held concern, worry, and a bit of malice. His pale eyes seemed more haunting than normal and the darkness that seemed to surrond him grew. Maybe my eyes were fooling me but I could almost see a swirly darkness around him. It seemed heavy with evil but then it dispersed, dissipating like fog. Almost like an illusion I wasn't sure was real.

"Where would I go ? I have nowhere..." I said sadly my heart clenching at the words. That never ceasing pang of sadness coursed through me. He could sense it. He knew me to well. "You could come back with us..." he said while reaching on his sash and pulling out a black handled dagger with a gleaming silver blade. He handed it to me a small sad smile tugging at his lip when my fingers clasped the handle. Small tears formed at the corners of my eyes. "Thank you but I can't. I've made friends here... Though the times been short I feel a strange bond..." I said feeling odd voicing my feelings outloud. Akefia nodded closing his eyes before opening them slowly. I wanted to reach out a grab his hand and beg him to stay here. But I found myself frozen on the spot.

"I'm sorry ..." he whispering before running. Sand kicking up behind him as he did so. I was left behind him. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand noticing that my cheek were wet. Numbly I walked back inside clutching the black dagger in my hand. I walked through the palace to my room ignoring guards that I had past.

Once I reached my room i closed the door behind me. I felt numb. He was gone. I refused to go back to that life. To my family. Why ? Images of Mana, Mahad and the prince flashed through my head. I remembered the prince asking if it was okay to call me sister. The day I first met him. When I first met Mana and she bombarded me with questions. The time I has spent here had been fun and I didn't wish to return to my life of thievery.

Walking over to my bed I sat down uncertainly. If I wish I could leave and Akefia couldn't have gotten to far ?

Unless he stole a horse.

I giggled to myself yeah that sounds like something he would do. Defiantly. Steal a horse a ride off to his old village. That village, Kul Elna. I now knew his people where killed and he called the prince the spawn of a murderer. Could that mean the pharaoh killed his people ? No. Not possible. The pharaoh was to kind my still being here was proof to that.

Heavily I sighed deciding after the day I should really rest. I lied down and sleep dreaming of a small boy and his village falling around him.

The next few days continued normally and one day I say with the prince on the garden as Mahad was trying to show us what magic he could. Him still being an apprentice much like myself he knew some but nothing to advance. At least he knew more than me who sat in awe as I watched him. He crystallized a small plant a cold frosted material coating each leaf. I touch the leaves feeling it was cold and smooth. If my fingers stayed on a leaf to long the cold turned into liquid under my fingers. Living in the desert ice wasn't all to familiar to me really but I loved the feeling of it.

Mahad also showed us how he lifted the water from the pond in a small orb or water with a fish still in it that seemed confused as it tried swimming out of its now much smaller waters. The prince laughed as Mahad accidentally dropped the fish and it hit Mana who screamed slightly. "Would you like to learn ?" Mahad asked me chuckling slightly as he watched Mana try to put the fish back into water. My eyes widen considerably at his offer. I knew Mana wanted to learn once she was older. They agreed Mahad would be her teacher. But me ? My goal was to just be a priestess. I never expected to learn any form of magic. " I'm not sure ..." I admired sheepishly to which Mahad looked at me firmly. He may have been still just a teen but he was so much more mature than any of us and acted much like an adult if he could. " Did you finish that scroll ?"

" The one that changed my eyes ? Umm not really. " I said looking down. To be very frank the scroll creeped me out. It was hard to pull away from once you started. Plus the mere fact alone that reading it made my eyes ruby red didn't sit well with me. Mahad shook his head sighing. "I'll read it later " I groaned "Right now I want to go to the Nile !"

"The Nile ? Why ?" Mana asked returning to sit by the prince having finally gotton the fish back into the water. A slight smile spread on my face at the thought of returning to the rivers cool water. "Im a desert child. The Nile was a second home to me when I had my village and a source of comfort after. " I smiled. Yes. I could still feel a sense of peace in the water that rushed past me in the Nile I didn't fear of any animal that lived in it for I grew up along side them. I knew better than to fear. Instead I embraced encountering them and living taking it as a sign from the gods that maybe I wouldn't be taken so quickly.

" I wanna go with you sister !" the prince chimed in standing up once I did. The way he called me sister momentarily reminded me of my brother, Amu. He also always wanted to go to the Nile with me. Normally I'd went alone but I only nodded and grabbed the princes hand and ran before anyone could object.

Mana and Mahad ran behind up and I dragged the prince behind me. Eventually I stopped though trying to regain my breathe. "We should ride there on the horses " the breathe said slightly out of breath. I nodded and we walked to the stables Mahad and Mana following behind us.

Once we reached the stables we took two horses. Mahad insisted on taking the prince on his but ended up taking Mana after my argument is I knew a safer path to a secluded area of the Nile. I easily made my way up onto the larger animal having had to do it much quicker before. I helped the prince up onto the horse laughing slightly as he slipped at first. Once we were seated I looked over to Mahad giving a nods before giving a sharp kick to the animals sides and it sprung forward. I grinned as we rode off the princes arms clutched around my stomach as he held on. I rode quickly maybe faster than I should have but what could you expect. I was use to riding fast at get away speeds so I could just, Get away. I laughed looking over my shoulder seeing Mahad struggling to keep up so I slowed down a bit. "Keep up or you'll get lost there !" I shouted over the sound of the hooves on sand as we left the main citys limits and reached mostly desert sands. I began giggling smiling at the wind flowing through my hair and the sand being throwing behind us as we rode.

Eventually we reached the area I was so use to. I jumped off the horse smiling as I looked at the water that rushed slightly. This was a smaller stream that broke off from the main stream of the Nile. The water wasn't as deep or strong so truely it was perfect if you didn't want to die from drowning. I walked over to the edge of the stream looking into the water. My reflection shimmer in the light. I reached out a hand and touched the surface watching my image warp slightly. Straightning myself back up I took a hesitant step in feeling the cool water rush over my feet. Walking into the water until it reached up my knees. I looked back remembering I wasn't alone. I saw the prince and Mana look hesitantly at the waters surface. "What are you scared of ?"

"What about the beast that live in the water ?" mans asked worriedly. I gave a shrug and continued moving, the silt at the bottom feeling so familiar under my feet I looked over farther out past the waters edge. "Beast are nothing to fear compare to the people that come here..." I whispered but I was loud enough that they could hear. I heard a splash behind me and looked to see the prince and Mana finally get in shivering at the cold. Mahad stayed at the edge now glaring at

me slightly. "I thought you said it was safe here ?" he said his voice calm as he brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. He looked at me waiting for an answer and I grinned secretivly.

" Well for me it's safe. Or it was... I know the area. My home is close. " everyone turned to look at me and I stared off into the distance. I moved in a somewhat trance and got out of the water ignoring the others stares. The sand stuck to my now wet legs as I broke into a dead run. It had been a long time but I knew the path well. West where Ra sunk below the horizon.

My breathing was harder but I kept going before a lone black stone rose into my sight. I ran harder tear stinging my eyes. I didn't hear the hooves behind me I kept running until I fell onto the sand on my knees. I looked up seeing Mahad standing infront of me looking less than pleased.

"What are you running to ?"

"Home." I wheezed out looking behind him to the charred land behind him. Mahad turned around seeing the longing in my eyes. The prince place a hand on my shoulder and squeezed slightly. Mana stood on my other side as I stood up and began walking once more.

We reached the area where the sand turned black charred still as if time hasn't passed. The wind felt as if it has stopped the moment our feet reached the black sand. For the first time in forever I felt very calm. I looked around feeling a slight warmth jolt through me. My mind being taken back to my past.

~Flashback ~

"Amu !" I cried laughing as I chased after my brother and his friends. Tehnu one of our friend laughing and tackled me to the sand. With a fit of laughter and in a matter of second he had me pinned under him. His hair was long as he had never had it cut. It was a beautiful gold color that fell around us like a curtain as he loomed over me. "Got ya !" he said smiling down at me before I pushed him off with a laugh. Amy walked over to us with a few plums handing us both one each. We sat down on the sand eating the fruit in silence before Amu spoke. "Is father coming home soon ?" he question. I nodded my head a smile playing at the edge of my lips.

It was no secret that our father was rarely ever home since he spent a great deal of time at markets selling specialy made daggers and knives. He had given Amu his first when he was 6 but still refused to give me one. All I wanted was a small dagger. Something for protection when I left home to walk around the desert. "He's supposed to be home tonight" I said after thinking for abit. Amu nodded and began talking but I stay quiet. Something felt odd. Maybe it was the quietness of the day or the way the wind didn't seem to blow.

It was odd. And it chilled me.

~End Flashback~

It still chilled me. And the wind here still seemed to be no more. I walked over fallen structures ignoring the sense of other presences that remained here. I knew my villagers wouldn't ask for revenge only that they be remembered. They had passed into the after life. They were good hearted people. Then the question still remained on why did they die ?

"What happened here ?" Mana asked touching a burnt stone that almost glowed in a strange light. Actually everything seemed to glow in diffrent lights. Much like how Nam- Akefia has that darkness surrounding him. All the buildings here seemed so glow a ghostly white but they radiated a calm air. "A massacre of the innocent" I whispered focusing on the colors that faded in and out of my vision.

I stopped walking as a reached a small home with an eye carved over the door. The eyes wasn't there before but I knew the building that the roof has now caved in for. It was my old home. I stayed outside the doorway looking into it smiling softly at memories that flowed freely through my head.

The people of this village may have been gone. But I had survived. I could continue living for them. For my people. For my friends and family. I could continue the legacy of the ones that had died. Much like my old friend was doing for his people I could do the same for mine. "Why do things like this happen ?" the prince asked with a slightly frown. I shrugged my shoulder touching the sun warmed stone of my old home.

A sad smile had settled on my face as I let myself let go of the pain in my heart. Sure maybe the people where gone and I would never fully forget my pain and fear of losing them. I stopped feeling the pain as before. I knew they were better off in the afterlife then down here.

I gasped softly as a soft hand grasped my own. I looked to my side to see the prince standing by my side holding my hand softly. He smiled sadly his crimson eyes looking slightly sad as well. A slight red tinged filled my cheeks. I pulled my hand away from his and looked at him leaning back against my doorway. He blushed slight and I giggled as he rubbed the back of his head shy. Imagine that. The prince of Egypt shy ? Well I guess being as young as we were it was no big deal.

" I'm surprised your so calm about what happened. You don't seemed to be filled with hate or bitterness " Mahad commented after a few moments of silence had passed. I gave a small shrug and continued to walk through the small village. No I did hate those who did this to a point. I hated that they separated me from my family. I wasn't very bitter though either. Maybe I was to calm. I wasn't sure really. I just missed my family and my life is all. That night my family was taken from me along with my childhood. The second I was forced to steal I knew I couldn't be the same. I remember that day clearly. I also remember its the day I found my friend. It was sort of bitter sweet but in the end here I am.

I sat down on the charred ground sighing softly. The prince followed and sat by me looking at me curiously. It felt odd him just staring at me. I mean I adored his innocence and naivety it reminded me of my brother but I just knew at some point it was going to be shattered for him. I didnt want to be the one to do that and I was worried that coming here may be to much. The scent if death still permeated the air even after all these years and the calmness felt out of place even for me. "Maybe we should go. I'll come by another day..." I said my voice trailing off as something caught my eye.

In the corner of my eye I swore I saw something move. Quickly. It was barely just there I only managed to just barely see it but something was here. I stood up quickly from the ground and looked in the direction it came from yet nothing seemed to be there. Maybe my eyes deceived me ? Or maybe it was an animal ? Like a jackal. "Let's go" I said and began walking out not really caring if the others followed of not. But they did and soon we were out of my old home and back on the horses racing through those desert sands in a cool breeze that helped calm my uneasiness as I left. I would return another day. But alone. I didn't liked being asked so many questions. It felt odd to me. Then again many things lately seemed odd. Maybe it was just my imagination but still. Things happen for a reason. 'Oh great gods' I thought 'what now ?'

AN- God it's been awhile since I updated this story but between studying exams and my other fanfics *sigh* well I guess late is better than nothing. Im still considering how long to keep this fanfic going like how many chapters I'll post up. I mean I want to properly show Kentas childhood growing up in a new place and having to deal with a few things but at the same time I'm dying to get to some of my other parts :3 ohh well I'll let you guys chose which you'd prefer. Me doing plently of more details for her childhood or doing more of the childhood but getting to the fun stuff quickly ? YOUR CHOICE !

Anywho please review favorite and of you'd like follow !


End file.
